Generally described, computing devices may convey items of digital content to users. For example, computing devices may visually convey items of content such as animations, electronic books, electronic periodicals, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof on an electronic screen or touchscreen. Computing devices may also direct audible output through headphones or speakers to convey items of audible content such as audiobooks, songs, movies, television programs, multi-media content, and portions thereof.
Users of content often like to reach “stopping points” (such as the end of an episode or chapter) before they pause or stop their use of content. Unfortunately, users are not always in a position to control when they consume content. For example, a user may only have a limited duration of time during which to consume content, perhaps during a plane flight, train ride, or commute. Because users cannot always control when they can consume content, often they may have to pause or stop the content at inconvenient positions in the content. For example, a user may listen to an audiobook using his or her user computing device. The user may be required to turn off his or her user computing device during a flight, and may accordingly have to stop listening to an audiobook in the middle of a word or sentence. In other instances items of content are abridged to fit within a limited duration. For example, a movie displayed during a flight may have one or more scenes removed therefrom. These outcomes can prove frustrating and inconvenient for users and can persist across many different types of content.